At present, all Chinese input methods are capable of making association only according to frequently used words when a user inputs a character. For example, when we input characters “lianx” by using the Sogou pinyin input method, the input method may automatically display such words as “”, “”, “”, “”, and “”, thereby facilitating the input. When we do not input characters, the cursor is located somewhere in a file.
The Chinese/English input method may be used to associate words according to social hot expressions, sports terms, and frequently used information words when the user inputs characters, which can speed up the typing and increase the input efficiency. However, this association method is used only when Pinyin characters are input.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention discovers that the input method in the prior art is capable of associating related expressions only when characters are input; once the user presses an input end key, for example, the space key, to end the input of a character or a word, no association is made.